You Are Who You Are
by blood-fire-dragon
Summary: yaoi KuramaxHiei an american goes to Japan and hangs out with Kurama and friends, but what happens when conspirecies start to opperate, and ideas come forth, will love blossom. rated r to be safe.
1. Chap 01

**Nice to Meet You**

Hi there, blood-fire-dragon here, fanfic-demon has allowed me to use a character of theirs in this story, so enjoy it plz

* * *

It was like any ordinary day for Shuichi Minamino. He did his morning routines, said goodbye to his mother, and went to school. Upon entering the school he had to once more deal with all of his fan girls, who tried to get a date with him. 20 minutes later found him in class waiting for the Sensei to enter and start their class.

"All right class, settle down. Now I have an announcement to make. We have a new student with us from America today, so I suggest you all treat her with respect." The Sensei announced. The door opened and in came the new student. Kurama looked up and gasped at what he saw.

She looked about 16, 5'4", with the most unusual dark green eyes he'd ever seen. She had long black hair with red streaks up front that reached her mid back with a black feather braided into it. She had on the official school uniform, and had hoops in each ear, plus a stud inside the left ear. Her eyebrow was pierced as well with a small hoop.

"Now everyone, this is Raven Ramirez. I'd like you all to make her feel welcome." The Sensei said.

"_Hola. Esto es estúpido y un país muy extraño. Pero sigue siendo agradable satisfacerle…No_(1)." Raven stated, watching the confused expressions in the classroom.

"Um, could you say that in Japanese please." The sensei asked, looking just as confused.

Hiding a smirk, Raven re-introduced herself, "Hi, I'm really glade to be here. Its a nice country." She said, taking a small bow and glancing over all the students, stopping briefly on Kurama.

"Now, who would like to escort Ms. Ramirez around?" the Sensei asked, scanning the room.

"I will Sensei." A young man said, standing up and offering his most charming smile at her.

Raven grimaced just slightly at him, only noticeable by a certain fox. Sighing, Kurama stood up and looked at his Sensei.

"I will take on the responsibility of showing Ms. Ramirez around, Sensei." Kurama said in his most polite way.

"Very well. I'm sorry Kyo, maybe next time." The Sensei stated a little relieved, and asked Raven to sit beside Kurama.

"Thanks." Raven whispered as she past, only audible to Kurama's ears, and he returned her words with a nod of his head.

"Now, as for today's lesson…" the Sensei began, and everything fell into a familiar pattern, some paying attention. The girls ogling over 'Shuichi'.

* * *

**(Lunch)**

"Hey there Ramrez. We girls need to talk." Said a prep as she and her cronies came over to her.

"Its Ram**i**rez, _idiota_(2). Now what do you want?" Raven asked, reading a book, not even glancing at them.

"It's about Shuichi, the kind, smart and most popular boy who has to show you around. Well, we just wanted you to know that he's…"

"Off limits. Right? Well, I don't see any of you dating him. In fact, I don't see your name on him, or any kind of neon sign flashing 'he's off limits'. So, I guess he's not off limits now is he?" Raven stated with a small smirk, never taking her eyes off the book.

"Listen you smartass American. He's ours, and if you touch him, we'll be on you like a cat to a mouse." The prep threatened, actually bristling at her words.

"Well that's nice." Raven said in a sarcastically sweet voice, still reading her book.

"Why you…"

"Excuse me girls, but Ms. Raven and I need to be going. So if you don't mind." Kurama asked politely getting in the way of an obvious fight.

"For you Shuichi, anything. Besides, we're done, come on girls, lets get back to our work." She said, and they all left, shaking their hips a bit more for Kurama.

"It looks like their ready to have a hip de-placement. Either that or they want us to quite _literally_ kick their ass." Raven stated, watching them go with Kurama.

"I'm sorry if they threatened you, they're known to do that whenever someone new is here, whether it be girls **or** boys." Kurama sighed apologetically, to Raven.

"Don't apologize for something you have no control over. Its like a broken pencil, pointless." Raven joked, finally looking up at Kurama.

"Heh. Well, I was asked to show you around." Kurama chuckled. Raven got up and followed in silence, while Kurama gave her the tour.

* * *

**(After School)**

"See ya later Shuichi." A guy from Kurama's class offered as he ran down the hall towards the exit.

Kurama sighed as he got ready for another day of politely turning down his fan girls. He opened the doors and, as he expected, his fan girls were already there to offer themselves to him. Kurama took about 10 minutes of politely turning them down and finally reached the gates.

Sighing, he got ready to go, but stopped when he saw Raven walking on top of the wall instead of the sidewalk. Curious as a fox, he walked up beside her and waited for her to acknowledge him, it didn't take long.

"What'cha want?" Raven asked as she continued her way.

"I was wondering why you were walking on the wall instead of the sidewalk." Kurama asked, continuing down his own path as well.

"I don't know. I just like to test my balance every once in a while." Raven said, finally jumping down when the wall ended.

"Where are you heading?" Kurama asked, trying to bring up a small conversation.

"Home." Raven replied, staring ahead of her.

"Where's that? I'll walk you there." Kurama offered glancing over to her.

Raven glanced at him suspiciously, "You aren't some kind of stalker, are you?"

"No."

Raven studied him for a moment as if deciding something, then turned and shrugged, telling him where she lived.

"Really! That's right next door to me." Kurama stated, watching Raven's expression, and, like Hiei, nothing but a shrug.

"Interesting. This isn't like its some small town ya'know. First its school, then its living next door." Raven muttered, and stopped, looking up the driveway to her home.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later. Tomorrows Saturday, so there's no school tomorrow." Kurama stated, then left for his house.

"Mother, I'm home." Kurama announced as he walked in, taking off his shoes and putting on some slippers.

"Oh that's good. How was your day today? Anything interesting happen?" Shiori asked, walking up to her son and giving him a hug.

"We have a new student in our class from America, and I have to show her around for a bit. She lives next door too, but other than that, everything's the same." Kurama briefed as he set his book-bag down and walked into the kitchen with his mother.

"Well, sounds like you had a busy day. Help me set the table and we can have dinner." Shiori said kindly and they set the table for dinner.

After dinner, Kurama went up to his room and did his homework, as always, done within minutes. Looking at his clock, he found it was 10:32 p.m. Glancing out his window he found nothing there. Sighing, he went to the window and stood looking out.

'_I guess Hiei isn't coming over tonight_.' Kurama sighed and changed for bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Hi there everyone, I hope you guys all like this story so far, I promise it'll get better as we go, I really do

Yes I know that Ramirez is not American, but for now it is;; hope ya don't mind

_Hola. Esto es estúpido y un país muy extraño. Pero sigue siendo agradable satisfacerle…No_- basically is 'Hi. This is stupid and a very strange country. But it is still nice to meet you. Not'

_Idiota_- idiot


	2. Chap 02: part 1

**Weekend Fun**

Hi there, here is the next chap, hope ya'll like it

Warning: blackmail use, and tongue wars.

* * *

Kurama awoke to a ringing sound next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found his phone ringing. Glancing at his clock, he found it was 9:00a.m.

'_I really slept in today_.' Kurama thought picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Kurama, its me Boton. Come on sleepy head, get up. Everyone is going to the park for a BBQ today. Well, are you coming?" Boton's cheery voice echoed through his head.

"Hmm, sure Boton, I'll go." Kurama said after a minute of thinking.

"Cool, you'll also have to convince Hiei to come, I know you can do it! Well talk to you in an hour, bye!" Boton stated and hung up.

Kurama stared at his phone for a moment, then put it back on its hook.

'_One hour. I have one hour to convince Hiei to go to the BBQ…this calls for blackmail_.' Kurama thought, a sly smirk moving to his face.

Getting up, Kurama got dressed and headed downstairs to find his mother had already left and had made breakfast for him. After eating, Kurama felt Hiei's ki in his bedroom, and rushed up to meet him.

"Ah, hello Hiei." Kurama greeted kindly.

"Hn, fox." Hiei greeted, his usual attire and cold face on.

"Hiei…I was asked to go to a BBQ with Boton and everyone else, and I was wondering if…" Kurama started.

"No."

"But Hiei, Yukina will be there and…" Kurama was starting to give a small pout.

"…No."

"Fine then, I guess Kuwabara will have a wonderful time if he gets her alone…" Kurama said, turning around to hide his smirk.

"…I hate you." Hiei glared menacingly at Kurama's back.

"Great, so you're coming." Kurama said and smiled at Hiei's evil glare of doom. (aka, three eye glare)

"Kurama! Hiei! I know you guys are up there! Come on, lets go!" Boton's voice shouted from the sidewalk.

Kurama and Hiei were turning to leave when they heard a window pushed open, and a voice cry out.

"Hey, _pare el gritar_(1)! Some people are trying to get some work done around here!" Someone yelled.

Kurama and Hiei got to the sidewalk just in time to see Raven and Boton arguing at her window.

"Well I'm sorry, but I had to get my friends down here." Boton argued.

"Ever heard of a doorbell? Or is your finger broken?" Raven argued back.

"Oh! How dare you…you…"

"Me what? You have nothing on me, so this argument is therefore won by me. Now, good day." Raven said, using her quick words to confuse Boton and closed her window after waving at Kurama.

"Well, hmph…oh hey Kurama. Are you guys ready to go?" Boton asked, cheery voice back.

"Umm, sure. Would you excuse me for a moment?" Kurama asked politely, walking up to Raven's door and knocking.

Crash! Bang! Boom! Censored Cursing!

(Censored Cursing is mine, take and die XD)

The door opened and Raven stood there. Her baggy green cameo pants and black tank top was about all she wore. Glaring at the intruder, she immediately snapped back and leaned against the frame, watching him closely.

"What do you want Shuichi?" Raven asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to a BBQ with us?" Kurama asked, watching her expression.

"…What for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You just arrived here, and you've been working on that house. Besides that point the Sensei asked me to show you around…"

"The school."

"…and you need to get out and have a look around Tokyo." Kurama finished without missing a beat.

Raven stared at him in shock. He was the first one to ever win a verbal battle against her. Sighing, she glanced behind him to see everyone watching curiously, Boton a little skeptic.

"Do you guys need anything, like _refrescas_?" Raven asked defeated.

"Refrescas?" Kurama asked, badly translating what he heard.

"Oops, sorry, I meant sodas." Raven quickly amended.

"Sodas would be nice. But hurry, we need to leave soon." Kurama said triumphantly.

Raven went back inside and within 2 minutes came back out with a carry-on cooler and a 24 pack inside.

"Everyone this is Raven Ramirez. Raven this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Boton." Kurama introduced.

"Cool, so who's Kurama?" Raven asked, glancing at Kurama.

"Oh, that's Kurama's…" Kuwabara started, but was hit in the stomach by Yusuke who gave a crooked grin to Raven.

"It's his nickname from us."

"Urameshi, that hurt!" Kuwabara screeched and attacked Yusuke.

"Oookay, whatever. So where are we going?" Raven asked prying her eyes away from the fighting duo.

"We're going to the park. Come on." Boton's cheery voice brought everyone to attention and they started to walk.

"Psst, Yusuke. Shouldn't it be illegal to be that happy?" Raven whispered, still staring ahead of her.

"Finally, someone who agrees with me." Yusuke sighed with a small smile.

"Hey you guys! Stop falling behind, we're almost there!" Boton yelled back and they raced to catch up with the others.

"I wonder what they were talking about?" Boton asked herself and kept walking.

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Raven all looked at each other and snickered.

* * *

this is part one, hope ya like

_pare el gritar_- stop shouting


	3. Chap 03: part 2

**Weekend fun- part 2**

* * *

Upon reaching the park, the group was greeted by 3 girls. While everyone gave their hellos, Raven hesitated slightly and slowly approached them. A blue haired girl saw her hesitation, and eagerly invited her over. Kurama, momentarily forgetting that she was there, sheepishly walked over and introduced her.

"Sorry. Girls, this is Raven Ramirez. Raven, this is Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina. Raven will be joining our BBQ." Kurama proclaimed, sitting down with the others.

"Nice to meet you." Yukina said, immediately making Raven feel welcomed.

"Hi." And with introductions done…

"I'm hungry!" Yusuke whined. Keiko whacked him upside the head.

"Yusuke, you're **always** hungry." Keiko growled as Yusuke rubbed the lump on his head.

"Ow. But I am."

"Well, I'm not one to interrupt…well, actually, I am…but, we should probably start the BBQ anyways. It'll take awhile to cook and we'll all probably be hungry by the time its done." Raven suggested as everyone stared at her.

"She's right. Since we don't trust Yusuke, Kuwabara **or** Hiei to cook…boys, go get some wood. Then stay out of our way." Boton said, ushering them away.

"Hey! What about Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"He knows how to cook something without blowing it up." Shizuru answered, followed by chuckling.

"Don't worry, I'll help gather wood with you." Kurama assured, and left with the others.

'_What an odd bunch_.' Raven thought and helped the girls with the food.

After everything was ready and cooking, everyone seemed to do their own thing. Raven sat down with a Pepsi and looked around.

Keiko, Boton and Yukina were chatting about something while Shizuru flipped the burgers. Yusuke and Kuwabara were 'harmlessly' wrestling on the ground. Kuwabara seemed to be winning…oh wait, no. Yusuke just flipped him over his head…ouch. **No** **one** is able to end up in **that** position.

And finally, Kurama was leaning against a tree. Hiei above him on a branch above him. Raven caught Kurama occasionally casting glances up the tree…interesting.

Raven glanced at the boys wrestling, having an itch to join them. Turning to the girls, Raven remembered she brought a football with her. Searching her bag, she produced said ball and walked over to the girls.

"Hey, you guys wanna play catch or something?"

Keiko looked up at her, then to the other girls and shrugged. "Sure."

Keiko, Boton, and Yukina walked with Raven a little ways past Yusuke. Turning around, Raven tossed the ball to Yukina. Catching it, she did the same to the other girls, commencing the catch.

Not five minutes later, Yusuke walked up and caught the ball above Boton, smirking at their glares.

"Hey Raven, mind if I borrow your football? Kuwabara thinks he can beat me. I'm gonna show him, he can dream." Yusuke laughed, turning around without her consent. Pissed, Raven tackled him to the ground.

"Don't you walk away from me, _hijo de una perra_(1)!" Raven growled, giving Yusuke a dreaded noogie.

"Ahhh! You're crazy! Get off me!" Yusuke yelled, trying to escape, "Kuwabara, help!"

"Urameshi. I'm ashamed. You need help getting away from a **girl**, that's just sad." Kuwabara said as he stood near a shocked Yukina. The others all watched amused.

"You don't understand, she's heavy" Yusuke whined and the noogie stopped.

"…are you calling me fat?" Raven asked calmly.

Knowing better, Yusuke said instead, "No, you're just heavy."

"You are, aren't you?"

"No, I swe…AHH! WTF." Yusuke shrilled, sitting up and glancing at a smug Raven.

"Two American words: Titty-Twister." Raven grabbed her football and walked away. Watching as the guys unconsciously covered their chest.

Before Raven could move far though, Boton appeared and nearly shrieked in her ear:

"Lunch is ready!" Everyone looked at her, then walked over to the table, seating themselves orderly.

"Ahhh! I'm deaf! I've gone deaf!" Raven shouted, trying to stop the ringing in her ear.

"Ha ha, very funny." Boton said sarcastically.

"What?" Raven asked, though the ringing had finally stopped.

"I said…"

"Come on guys, the food is getting cold." Kurama announced, blinking as Raven suddenly sat beside him, already eating a hamburger.

"Yea Boton, why are you all the way over there?" Raven asked between bites. Boton 'hmphed' and sat down by Yusuke and Keiko.

After lunch, everyone started to chat together, mostly Raven telling everyone what America was like.

"…yea, and where I came from, we have a **really** stupid government. I mean, who elects an actor to be a governor. They hire just about anybody nowadays?" Raven explained as she sipped another Pepsi.

"Wow. America is pretty messed up, huh?" Keiko asked.

"In my opinion…yea its totally _vete a la mierda."_ Raven admitted, watching as everyone's expression became confused.

"Oops, I did it again, sorry. My major is Spanish. Sometimes I get a little confused. What I mean when I say _vete a la mierda_ is that its basically fucked." Raven corrected with a sweatdrop.

"Well, that's interesting. But look, the suns going down, we better pack up and leave. You guys have school tomorrow." Shizuru stated and started packing things.

"Wait. We have school on Sundays?" Raven asked shocked.

"Yea, don't you?" Yusuke asked.

"No, we get Saturday and Sundays off." Raven mumbled. '_What a weird country_.'

Raven helped the others get the food packed and ready to go. Saying their goodbye's, they all separated to their appointed homes. Raven and Kurama walking together.

"Hey Kurama. Can I ask you something?" Raven asked suddenly.

"Sure." Kurama answered, confused as Raven pulled him aside the trail. "Where are we…"

"Its personal." Raven cut off, finally stopping and turned to him, hands behind her back. "Do you like someone?"

Kurama hesitated, immediately thinking of a certain fire-demon. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he answered:

"Yes."

"Ah. I thought so." Raven smiled mischievously, her hands twitching.

"What?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"You like Hiei, don't you?"

Kurama choked on that lump and coughed frantically. After calming down a bit, he glanced up and saw a calm, yet amused expression on her face. Her hands hanging by her sides.

"I guess that answers my question." She whispered eyes softened.

"How, how did you find out?" Kurama gasped as he tried to collect himself.

"I have my ways." She replied.

Silence followed. Kurama's eyes were downcast as he shifted uncomfortably, thinking that Raven was disgusted at him for his preferences. As he glanced up at her though, he saw, instead of disgust, an understanding smile.

"Its ok. I'm not going to hate you or anything. In fact, if you want, I could help you." Raven offered.

"Good luck. Hiei barely tolerates me as it is. I don't think you'd be much help." Kurama muttered bitterly.

"You'd be surprised with what I could and **can** do."

"Alright. Why not?" Kurama agreed, holding out his hand.

Instead, he got an armful of Raven. Stepping back to catch his balance, he glanced down and saw her happy smile.

"Don't worry, my plan is already in motion." She whispered as she let go, grabbing his arm and running back to their stuff.

In the shadows of a tree, a figure shifted restlessly. Hurt crimson eyes watched as they ran off, arm in arm. As the wind blew, the figure disappeared.

* * *

well that's another chap done. Hope you likely

_hijo de una perra- _is better known as 'son of a bitch'


	4. AN

AN.

Ok peeps, listen up.

I'm not going to upload any stories 4 awhile. Mostly because I need to focus on school, and that I'm going to graduate soon.

I will upload stories(hopefully) in July(ish) area. So, plz bear with me.


End file.
